


Hit by a Bus

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Bus, Gen, Inspired by my actual friend who was hit by a bus, Minor Injuries, Phone Calls & Telephones, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: “You were hit by bus!?”“Only a little?” Clint replied with a grimace.“Pain in my goddamn ass Barton.”





	Hit by a Bus

“You were hit by a bus?!” 

 

“Only a little?” Clint replies into the phone with a grimace. 

 

“Only a- Clint are you fucking kidding me right now?” 

 

“No. It actually really fucking hurts, so if you could come get me to a hospital that would be great.” 

 

Bucky ran his hand down his face. 

 

“Pain in my goddamn ass Barton.” He muttered, grabbing his coat as he headed to the door. 

 

“How do you even get hit by a bus? In case you haven’t noticed, buses are pretty fucking big.” 

 

“Well uh, funny story, I went to cross the road. And I saw the bus. And I thought, ‘He’s not turning’. But uh.. he was. And he didn’t see me, crossing the road.” 

 

Bucky sighed, “I’m not far away.” He said. 

 

Clint was hit by a fucking bus. America’s fifth favourite Avenger his fucking ass. America’s dumbest Avenger more like. Hit by a bus. What the fuck. 

 

“What’s your assessment of the damage?” He asked, because while Clint had been talking mostly fine, he also had more experience dealing with pain than a normal person. 

 

“I think my toes are broken.” Clint whined. 

 

“Like.. all of them?”

“Yes! These were my favourite toes too.” 

 

“Your favourite.. Okay. Anything else?”

 

“It’s not pretty. Might need skin grafts. I think I’m losing feeling in my big toe.” 

 

“Jesus Christ. Okay. ETA 2 minutes.” Bucky said, slowing down to make sure he wouldn’t go past where Clint would inevitably be curled in the gutter. 

 

“Thanks Barnes.” 

 

“No problem Barton.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So the other day my friend was actually hit by a bus. She’s fine, but she’s got some similar injuries to Clint and has to have a bit of a stay in hospital.  
> I’m still trying to get my head around the fact that this is an actual thing that has happened, and Clint is such a disaster I could see this happening to him.  
> I might add to it at some point with a cute drugged Clint in the hospital or something. We’ll see.


End file.
